Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 42 (Habitat and home)
Habitat and home is the forty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN makes a tent inside. *CHARLI bounces around in a sleeping bag. *KATHLEEN sorts out some nuts, bolts and washers *CHARLI builds an imaginary bookshelf. *TIM builds a space for himself and his dog while Nathan pretends to be his dog. *CHARLI imagines having a big dog. *KELLIE wants to dance tap but Chats needs a quiet time for some reading. *CHARLI becomes a magnificent book balancer. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who wants a pet, and asks animals she sees (Tim the tiger, Nathan the octopus and Charli the dog) to be her pet. Gallery Nathan S1 E42.png Charli S1 E42 1.png Kathleen S1 E42.png Charli S1 E42 2.png Tim S1 E42.png Charli S1 E42 3.png Kellie S1 E42.png Charli S1 E42 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E42.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I could build it up or I could take it down It could be inside or out I could tie my tent up or tie my tent down Somewhere of space all around. I could build it up or I could lay it down It could be inside or out I could tie my tent up or tie my tent down Somewhere of space all around. I could build it up or I could lay it down It could be inside or out I could tie my tent up or tie my tent down Somewhere of space all around. ;Body move #01 Bounce, bounce, bounce to the side Bounce, bounce, bounce back again Bouncing around, we're going round and round Bouncing on the spot, now stop there. Bounce, bounce, bounce to the side Bounce, bounce, bounce back again Bouncing around, we're going round and round Bouncing on the spot, now stop there. ;Puzzles and patterns Nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts When you've got a job to do They can really help you Those nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts. Nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts When you've got a job to do They can really help you Those nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts. Nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts When you've got a job to do They can really help you Those nuts and bolts and washers Washers and bolts and nuts. ;Body move #02 Build, build, build, building some bookshelves Measure for the wood, I can do that myself Saw this wood, go forward and back Nails for the hammer and give them a whack. Build, build, build, building some bookshelves Measure for the wood, I can do that myself Saw this wood, go forward and back Nails for the hammer and give them a whack Put it all together and what can you see? Some great new bokshelves made by me. ;Making music Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow. Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow. Lifting, shifting, make it grow Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it grow. Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet It's like they sing when they tap Ring ding ding, slap slap slap There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet. When my feet talk to me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like chatty feet, chatty feet, chatty feet... ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Animals, animals, look and see Living in the bush or living in the sea. Animals, animals, look and see I'd like to take one home with me. Animals, animals, look and see Living in the bush or living in the sea. Animals, animals, look and see I'd like to take one home with me. Animals, animals, look and see Living in the bush or living in the sea Animals, animals, one, two, three I've found a dog to live with me. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about tents Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about sleeping bags Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about tools Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about bookshelves Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about tigers Category:Ep about octopuses